Karma
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story is set after Batman: The Dark Knight and the beginning of suicide squad. The joker continues to be on the run. He longs for his beloved Harley QuInn. Harley and the joker have an autistic daughter named Karma.
1. A silent dark cold world

The Joker's p.o.v (Heath Ledger)

She lives in a silent dark cold world. I feel bad for making her wait for a long time. "Let's go sweetheart" I instruct leading Harley out of the aslym. Defendless, guards fall to the waist side. Once outside, Harley's first words are I am pregnant. Livid, I am bloodthirsty until Harley confirms I am the father.


	2. Rosemary's Baby

Date: October 30 (one day before Karma's birth)

Place: The Harley and The Joker's Manison

Action: Poison Ivy, Ace, Harley, and the Joker are watching the movie, Rosemary's baby

Harley (nine months pregnant, she is extremely emotional): How dare they take Rosemary's baby

The Joker: They are as cruel as Batman

Poison Ivy (laughing): Yeah

Harley (puts a protective hand on her stomach): Nobody is going to steal my baby

Ace ((Harley and the joker's prodigy) she rests her head on Harley's shoulder): I thought I was your baby

Harley (stroking Ace's hair): You are and will always be

The joker (gathers Ace up in his arms): Come to Daddy, Girlie

Ace (feels safe and comfortable): I can rest in your arms forever

Poison Ivy: Awe

Harley (hungry): Pudding

The Joker: Yes, Harley

Harley: Its feeding time for the baby and me, Pudding

The Joker (offers chocolate pudding to Harley): This chocolate pudding will satisfy you

Harley (eating the pudding): Thanks

The joker: No problem


	3. Calm the fire inside my mind

Ace's p.o.v

Delicate, I am in desperate need of a friend.

Please calm the fire inside my mind.

Stay with me, now and forevermore, will you promise me this?

In a world where the beginning is the end,

we are at the mercy of forces beyond our control.

It took nine months for me to be born.

It takes five minutes for me to be torn

from your arms. You are like the wind that is

drifting right pass me and vice versa.


	4. Rain of Giggles

The Joker's p.o.v

Rain of Giggles, distorted harmony.

The irony of it all is your destiny,

a creature that has a tiny brain and heart.

Laughter conceals my misery, a long painful

history. Your love bleeds through the white

blank pages.


	5. Enormous Weight of the World

Harley's p.o.v

Enormous weight of the world,

carrying an unborn life.

Sunlight casts a shadow upon

this holy sacred fertile ground.

Enormous Weight of the world,

a yearlong fight between good and evil.

Angels and demons provide deep

insight on both the seen and unseen.

Enormous Weight of the world,

love's daily sacrificial offerings.


	6. Echoes of Peace and Silence

Ace's p.o.v

My shadow

Echoes of peace and silence

An impending doom

Not of my doing

Your purple rain


	7. Dangerous High Hopes

Harley Quinn's p.o.v (Margot Robbie)

My blessed curse, karma made pregnancy to be a living nightmare. I couldn't stop vomiting even if I tried to kiss Mister J or just breathe. Karma was born on my birthday, Halloween. I recall she was conceived on Valentines' Day. Difficult, the birth challenged my patience and love for this demon child even more. I chose a home birth over a hospital one because I distrusted doctors. They mistreated me in the aslym. Mister J and Poison Ivy served as my midwives. Love sees no boundary or disability such as autism.

The Joker's p.o.v (Heath Ledger's p.o.v)

Steady, her groans soothed me. I hummed along while I massaged her stiff shoulders. "Pudding, it

hurts" my blue-eyed angel sobbed. She clinged onto me like a newborn baby. I considered her to be

beautiful even when her hair was a mess and she wore no makeup. She was giving birth to my

child for goodness sake. The pregnancy had been such a shock. I wasn't prepared for fatherhood.

I had dangerous high hopes for my growing family though.


	8. Dancing on Nails

The Joker's p.o.v (Heath Ledger)

Dancing on nails, a dreaded awful sound, hammering a cross into the ground.

Dancing on nails, a bendable compressed nutshell, a beautiful mind that is gone

with the wind. Dancing on nails, every rose has its thorn so called scorn. Born to

be torn apart from the start, honesty reveals the heart of a deep personal matter.

Sky high or underwater, clarity shines a light where common sense fails.


	9. Your Precious Bean

Harley's p.o.v

A constant daily reminder of your love

Growing inside of me everyday

Your precious bean

My beautiful baby angel


	10. Afterbirth

Harley's p.o.v (Margot Robbie)

With Karma sucking on my breasts, I prepare to deliver the placenta. I push but the afterbirth won't come out. "Pudding, I am having trouble delivering the placenta. I

need your assistance" hysterical, I stress. "Pumpkin Pie, how may I help you?" concerned, Mister J asks. "The placenta is stuck deep inside my vagina. I will bleed to death if

the placenta isn't delivered. I need you to pull the placenta out" I instruct him. Gently, he pushes down on my stomach and feels for the placenta. I scream as a way

to escape the pain. "The placenta is now out" Ivy announces holding up the ugly thing. "Throw the placenta away" disgusted, I demand. Obediently, Ivy does

what I say. Suddenly, dizziness overcomes me. My arms grows limp around Karma's body. I drift off into a state of unconsciousness. Ivy's cries fade into the

background of my mind. Mister J's kisses resurrect me. My destiny and fate are sealed in the sound of his laughter.


	11. When he stopped laughing

Harley's p.o.v (Margot Robbie)

When he stopped laughing, I couldn't heal his broken heart.

My delicious pudding tasted sour real fast. I miss the days

when the world used to be a funhouse. When he stopped

laughing, peace ran as far away as a horse. Our golden

years were nothing, but a passing ghost. When he stopped

laughing, he coughed up blood. Silent and still like a statue,

he stood by my side. When he stopped laughing, I became

his rock.


	12. Night Light

The Joker's p.o.v (Jared Leto)

Yesterday I was a sparrow traveling down a narrow path.

Depressed, I felt below sea level. I never really wanted

to wake up. Tomorrow came again anyway. Yesterday

the future was filled with so much uncertainty. I was lost

without a guiding light, a clear sense of direction. I almost

gave up hope back then. Tomorrow came again anyway. Here

I am with you today to say I love you. Blessed, I embrace life

wholeheartedly.


	13. Incubus

Harley's p.o.v (Margot Robbie)

"You are a doll" I tease Karma during a peaceful midnight stroll through Gotham City. Karma coos making me laugh as hard as her father. I spoil my princess with many

delicious snacks. I love my daughter with much deep passion as Rosemary loved her baby. I expect nobody would be dumb enough to mess around with a mother and her

baby such as us. An incubus, a demon double crosses us. Severely wounded and disorientated, I lay beside an empty stroller. Familiar big masculine arms carry me home.


	14. The Caretaker and The Timekeeper

Time Period: A Flashback

Ivy's p.o.v

I discovered a newborn baby in a trashcan one bitterly cold Halloween night long ago. Downtown Gotham was not a safe place for Jane Doe, my blue-eyed angel. I took her to the hospital where a doctor and nurses checked her out. Since I was eighteen, I couldn't take care of her. The baby was immediately placed with an adoptive family. They renamed her Harleen Quinzeel. I loved Harleen so much that I watched over her from afar. Harleen became known as Harley Quinn later on. My plants replaced her love until we reconciled.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Ivy's p.o.v

"Karma is gone" Harley sobs walking around the nursery. I look back and forth between her sad eyes and the empty crib. "Don't worry, honey. Your pudding will get her back" I assure her. Hopeful, Harley's pretty blue eyes lite up like fire works. Silently, Ace continues to watch the clock.


	15. Missing Lost and found

The Joker's p.o.v

I catch you and then release you

by happenstance. If I could, I would

watch over you forever. Gone without

a trace, the place where you used to reside,

now echoes of peace and silence.

Your smiling face is nothing, but

a memory. I long for the day

when we will be reunited.


	16. Beckoning Light Between Oceans

Harley's p.o.v

Beckoning light between oceans,

shattered insight, an internal fight.

Longing to feel whole without falling

apart, my precious miracle is a pipe dream.

Hope causes my heart to flutter like a butterfly.

Utter silence describes my little moonbeam.


	17. Universal Gain and Loss

The Joker's p.o.v

An universal gain and loss, your afterglow.

A ghost in my shadow, a love as pure as

snow. I know you must be well adjusted on

the other side by now. An universal gain

and loss, such fragile childish innocence.


	18. Seasons In The Limelight

Harley's p.o.v

Seasons in the limelight,

a black and blue fruit decay.

A terrible fray, an unfathomable

deeper level of abuse. Seasons

in the limelight, a battlefield of the

mind. A violent windbreeze, a lament

yet to be sung. Going nowhere in particular,

Isn't the view from down below spectacular?


	19. Incomplete Wholeness

Harley's p.o.v

I have been searching all over the place for you.

Please come back home,. Why won't you get a

clue? Your tender loving care is long overdue.

As blue as the ocean, my eyes are coals.

I cry waterfalls in your honor. My heart is

a revolving door by which you enter.


	20. Gone Crazy

The Joker's p.o.v (Jared Leto)

Dangling from the sky, the American Flag resembles a dead human body.

Heaven refuses to answer this one simple question, why?! Numerous aftershocks,

streaming screaming tears bleed through the colorful storybook pages. Off the hook

for now, hope is a rope that is not worth holding onto forever. Split in half, grief

remains a truckload of stuff until relief comes along.


	21. Hanging, Holding onto love

Harley's p.o.v (Margot Robbie)

Fairly different, your life is totally opposite from mine

A separate special unique drumbeat, you live and thrive on twenty four seven

I see your potential, not your lack thereof

Rising up like a phoenix, you will never back down

Ready to rock and roll, elsewhere calls your name

Even if home may feel far away, this fray won't last long

God gives you a hug for me

United and strong, we stand together

Life grabs us by the hand

An unbreakable bond like ours is definitely a keepsake

Retracing our steps, it is what it is

Even if everything appears hazy, don't act crazy or be lazy

A love with extraordinary needs

Lovely blossoming flower seeds


	22. The Harlequin

Karma's p.o.v (She is 17 years old at the time)

I look into the mirror and I see beauty instead of horror.

Much cooler than fiction, DNA doesn't lie. We share the

same blood and physical features. I belong to you, no doubt.

I am your sweet pumpkin pie. I am twice the reflection of you.

As graceful as a gazelle, I represent you well before people.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Karma is a harlequin. According to the dictionary, a harlequin is a buffoon or a masked comic character that is dressed in multicolored diamond patterned tights. She or he may carry a wooden sword or magic wand.


	23. Joker Junior

The Joker's p.o.v (Jared Leto)

"Pudding, Karma is now a teenager. I want to have another baby" Harley persuaded me in bed one night. Having a second child wasn't on my agenda, but I impregnated Harley

anyway. Our good news shocked Ivy, Ace, and Karma. They came around eventually. They cared enough to help out with Harley's pregnancy. I predicted we would have a son

and I was right. Ever since birth, my little clown prince aka Joker Junior has captured my heart.


	24. Out from underneath me

Harley's p.o.v

Jumping out from underneath me

A deeply troubled rogue

You give as quickly as you take away

Even if you mean me no harm


	25. Blazing Hysteria

Blaze Napier (aka Joker Junior as a seventeen year old)

Blazing hysteria

Unimaginable and unfathomable drama

Solemn bittersweet hallelujah

This tragic fairytale story

Exotic horror freak show

Damned crazy circus

Reaching out from up above and down below

Eeerie haunting words

A bunch of nonsense

My loud rude outbursts


	26. Ace of Hearts and Spades

Ace's p.o.v

My prerogative

An ace of hearts and Spades

Many tarnished diamonds on the floor

A gateway to the asylum

Your mental circus


	27. The Biggest Loser and Craziest Lunatic

Scenario: Insane, Blaze has been admitted to the asylum

Blaze's p.o.v

Just like fire, I am always creating chaos. I am the biggest loser and craziest lunatic that you have

ever seen. You may consider me to be a freak, but you will never break my soul wide open.


	28. Searching For A Familiar Face

Scenario: Ace visits Blaze at the mental hospital

Ace's p.o.v.

Searching for a familiar face

May you find what you are looking for

I am all that is left of yesterday

Lay me down to sleep in that deep blue sea of forgetfulness if you must

Even now, you still keep me around


	29. You Will See Your Son Again

The Joker's p.o.v

"Sending Ace wasn't enough. Please get me out of this crazy asylum" Blaze begs me over the

phone. "I am working on your escape plan" I assure my son. "Hurry up" impatient, Blaze demands

and then hangs up. "I miss my son" Harley sobs uncontrollably. "You will see your son again, honey"

Ivy comforts her. Ace and Karma continue to watch the clock on the wall.


	30. Evergreen Ivy Emerald

Harley's p.o.v

Such rare precious gold

An evergreen Ivy emerald

My magical goodluck charm

A warm safety blanket


	31. The Silent, Crazy, and Artistic Autistic

Poison Ivy's p.o.v

"I wish I knew how I can bail Junior out of the asylum" Mister J puts out there in the universe. He

loves it when Harley massages his shoulders. As usual, Ace stays silent and watches the clock.

"Papa, I drew a map. I copied this map from the internet. We can use this map to bail Blaze out of

Arkam" Karma suggests. "Sweetie pie, you have read my mind. You are a fantastic artist. We will

use your map as a guide" Mister J promises her.


	32. A Little Quiet Volcano

Blaze's p.o.v

I am a little quiet volcano

God help me please

Nevertheless I make mountains out of dirt piles

ON a plane to nowhere, I can't complain

Rage and impatience torture me from within

Ease my mind, love, now will you?

My insecurities are huge tidal waves

I feel not smart or good enough

Safely locked inside a coffin, my broken heart sleeps forever

Solitude in the form of sunshine reawakens me


	33. Behind The Clown's Makeup

The Joker's p.o.v

Behind the clown's makeup,

there exists a simple plain

person. Underneath the crimson

sky, echoes of uncontrollable

laughter lingers on.


	34. Back Where I belong & Always meant to be

Situation: Unseen and uncaught, the joker was able to help Blaze escape from the asylm.

Blaze's p.o.v.

Back where I belong and always meant to be

I don't have to look long and hard anymore

This time I am staying put for good

Even if we don't get along sometimes


	35. You are a wild firecracker

Harley's p.o.v

You are a wild firecracker, but I love you anyway. I can't stay away from you. You bring out the

best in me and vice versa.


	36. Even as his laughter dies down

Harley's p.o.v

Even as his laughter dies down

I will remember our house used to be a fun house


	37. Still A Chaotic Tragic Hot Mess

Karma's p.o.v.

Still a Chaotic tragic hot mess

Kiss your freedom goodbye


End file.
